


Baby, I'm Right Here

by c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent



Series: Welsknight ships [7]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wels is a phantom hybrid, he tries to make sure everyone sleeps, wels comforts him, xisuma has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent/pseuds/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent
Summary: Xisuma wakes up from a nightmare and Wels, who is a phantom hybrid, comforts him.
Relationships: Welsknight/Xisumavoid
Series: Welsknight ships [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629877
Kudos: 49





	Baby, I'm Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: OH MY GOD THIS NEVER POSTED OMFG 
> 
> Title is from Dusk Till Dawn because that song started playing sjjgns
> 
> On discord we were talking about phantom!Wels and this idea came up
> 
> So of course I HAD to 
> 
> Y'all should know I fuckin love me some Welsuma

* * *

Xisuma shot up in bed, clutching his chest as his heart raced. Tears flowed from his eyes as he tried to calm his intense breathing. 

  
  
  


He had just woken up from a nightmare—a horrible one. He didn't even want to think about it again. 

  
  
  


"Hey," he heard a soft voice call to him quietly.

  
  
  


Glancing up, he saw Wels' green eyes glowing gently with concern.

  
  
  


Sighing shakily, Xisuma shut his eyes tightly. 

  
  
  


Wels emitted a small, worried trill. He crawled forward enough to wipe the tears from the admin's eyes, being careful as to not poke or scratch him with his claws.

  
  
  


The phantom gently moved Xisuma's head to rest against his chest, running his claws gently through his hair. He wrapped his wings around the other, pulling him just a bit closer.

  
  
  


Xisuma calmed down as he listened to Wels' heartbeat, following his gentle breathing. 

  
  
  


"It's okay," Wels soothed. "I'm here. You're okay."

  
  
  


Sighing once more, Xisuma closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Wels' waist, burying his face further in the phantom's chest.

  
  
  


Wels snuggled his nose into Xisuma's hair, planting a small kiss on his head. "I love you, X."

  
  
  


"I love you too, Wels," Xisuma mumbled, smiling.

  
  
  


He felt much better knowing he was safe in Wels' arms.

* * *


End file.
